


Processing....

by Etheriei



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: Just a short retelling of what I imagined Maggie meant when she said she felt like she was being strangled from the inside.





	Processing....

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to be cute but short. Hope you enjoy it

It had been two whole wonderful years of happiness for Sydney and Maggie. They had found a good deal on fight tickets to London and had arrived there safely. It had been hard to find a perfect apartment as they both were rather particular. But once they did, a rather large double bed found its way in and soon followed goose feather pillows. They were starting their lives together and this time they were doing it the right way. It was on a rather quiet and peaceful evening that found them together at their warm and cozy home.

Maggie is lying contently on Sydney’s chest while reading an article in one of her gigantic textbooks. Sydney has her hand in Maggie’s hair and is gently playing with it while looking upon her most favourite scenery. The scenery that is Maggie. The smooth and gentle curves of her body, the soft untamed hair and her hilarious expressions as she reads.

Her thoughts are brought back to a certain moment years before.

“Hey Mags” she blurts out before thinking.

“Yuuuup”

“Remember two years ago when you said that you were feeling almost like you were being strangled from the inside? What did you mean by that?”

Maggie looks up at her with a shocked expression with a touch of worry to it “What prompted this?”

“Oh, nothing really. I’m just curious.”

Maggie lets out a long sigh. “I guess there is no getting out of this one” she asks and pulls herself up so she is eye level with Sydney again.

“Nope, no way out of this one unless you will give in to a tickle match and I’m pretty sure we both know who the victor of that will be” she winks back at Maggie and awaits for her reply.

Maggie chuckles and then gently moves a strand of hair out of Sydney’s face. She smiles lovingly back at Sydney.

“Way back when we first met, I knew you were not going to just be my mentor. Things progressed and well I had romantic notions of you before I could stop them and even before our first kiss.”

Maggie briefly laughs at the shocked expression on Sydney’s face and then continues “What you’r a seductive temptress in disguise!” Sydney gently elbowed her. “Well anyway, whenever you were in the room, I felt warm inside and all I really wanted to do was kiss you all day and hold you to me but you were struggling with so many things that I couldn’t be selfish. When you finally gave in to the inevitable.. well things just crumbled then. My resolves were very weak but you somehow managed to help with that by disappearing all the time.” She looks sadly away out of their apartment window. Sydney can’t help but feel guilty and so pulls Maggie closer into a comforting embrace.

Maggie huffs but doesn’t pull away. There are tears falling down her perfect eyes and all Sydney wants to do is kiss them away but Maggie puts a finger to Sydney’s lips and continues with her story.

“When I awoke in a hospital bed and you were there… all those memories came back and I had really hoped that this time I could keep you around with me but my resolves weren’t as strong as yours. You ran away yet again but this time I couldn’t let myself get all broken about it and had to learn to live without your help and presence. It was a long road and so when you yet again popped up… well I don’t know if you got a glimpse of my face when I first saw you at your sister’s bedside. I was shocked and my heart had practically leapt out of my chest. All the sadness came rushing in but then when you kissed me again, well I wanted you but I didn’t want to get hurt. So the feeling like I was being strangled from the inside was because my mind was telling me to stay far away in order to protect myself but my heart and body were desperately trying to rebel. I wanted you so, so badly. Sydney, I don’t think you will ever know how much I need and want you. So I acted like a teenager and switched off my phone and ignored your calls. It was dumb and immature but it delayed conflict. I’m sorry.. I just didn’t want to get hurt again by you.”

 

Sydney had been staring at the ground again for some time. She couldn’t really take that she had caused Maggie so much grief. It had never occurred to her while she was planning to leave for Israel that Maggie was even a possibility. She had never thought that Maggie had been as infatuated with her as she was for her. She had never thought the feelings were mutual. And now the fact that she had caused Maggie, the only person she had ever really loved and cared for (albeit secretly for many years) great pain was only making her incredibly sad and angry with herself. Maggie noticed and pulled her into a warm hug.

“Don’t worry Sydney. I don’t blame you at all. I blame myself. I should have never let you leave before telling you how I feel about you. It was all my fault besides I think I grew up some. Didn’t I?”

She smiled one of her dimpled smiles and Sydney couldn’t help but laugh. “I love you Maggie”

“Oh really” teased Maggie.

“yeah.” Sydney stretched out her arms to either side of her with her palms facing frontwards. “I love you this much”

Maggie giggled “oh yeah, well I love you twice that size” she snuggled into Sydney’s chest. Sydney leaned over and whispered in her ear. “I promise you Maggie, I’m never leaving you.. so if you get tired of me, you’ll have to kill me first”

A muffled voice was her response.

“What was that?”

Maggie moaned and pulled herself away to look back at Sydney. “I said, like that’s going to happen. You’re’ my forever woman” she smiled and went back to her previous position and contentedly hummed while Sydney played with her hair. Sydney was heaven. And so life was heavenly. These same thoughts were crossing Sydney’s mind.. Maggie was heaven and so, life was heavenly too.

 


End file.
